


Mindless Action

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Don't Wanna Miss(This Kiss) [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Being Cute, Drabble, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Roydick. Semi-romantic. Jaw kiss





	Mindless Action

Movie night was a tradition for Robin and Speedy, now Red Arrow’s, secret identities. It was something they started years ago, back when they were young and just becoming friends. Before they became paranoid and figured out what the secret part of secret identities meant. It was a simpler time but no matter what happened or how much changed, the tradition continued without fail.

This movie night, the theme chosen was action - last month was Disney - with lots of explosions. Roy had bought way too many snacks for one night and Dick had brought movies from the manor. They ordered a pizza halfway through the first film because Dick apparently was a bottomless pit and seemed able to eat and eat without getting full. Roy supposes being a fourteen-year-old acrobatic vigilante helped with metabolism. Still, he was jealous of the kid.

Three movies into the night, with no end in sight and most of the snacks devoured, Dick ended up snuggled into Roy’s side. He munched on the popcorn in a green bowl on the redhead’s lap while simultaneously leeching off the older boy’s body heat.

Out of nowhere, while cuddling on the couch together, Dick leaned over and placed his lips against Roy’s jaw. It was a strange action, but one Roy wasn’t going to complain about. The young teen's lips felt soft, warm, and wet against the right side of his jaw; almost delicate. Dick lingered there for a moment, small hand grasping the older man’s bicep, and let out a gentle breath through his nose. The action tickled against Roy’s cheek and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment.

Dick leaned back after a few seconds, reseating himself as if it never happened. However, the faint hint of red across the young vigilante’s youthful face and the lingering sensation on Roy’s jaw told a different story. 

The two friends continued the movie night together and when it was time to go home, the redhead leaned over and pressed his own lips against Dick’s jaw. The teen flushed heavily and ran out the door. Roy smirked and leaned against the wall by his apartment’s entrance.

He wondered if next time, he could get a real kiss.


End file.
